Best Friend's Brother
by KaineandToronto
Summary: Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes plan one of their famous sleepovers. Rachel's dads are out of town leaving her older brother to take care of them. Will Kurt find   that his best friend's brother is a total hunk? Anderberry-Hummel
1. Chapter 1

_****_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted anything new for my other fics. I'm working on it though! Anyways... I am in love with Anderberry-Hummel fics, so I thought, hey, why not write one myself? Enjoy! :D**

**I do not own Glee. If I did, Sebastian would have been beat up by Kurt, Blaine, and Santana already. c:**

_**Kurt's POV**_

At the end of a normal school day, I casually strolled up to my locker. Mercedes was situated at her own, fixing her hair.

" Hey 'Cedes," I playfully kissed her on the cheek.

" Hi boo! Ready for Rachel's sleepover tonight?" She just had finished spraying some hairspray into her weave.

" You bet! I've missed our girl chats and gossips." I began unloading some textbooks into my satchel as Rachel waltzed up.

" Kurtsie! 'Cedes! How are my two besties?" Her tone was cheery and overly excited. I rolled my eyes and hugged Rachel. To be honest, I really did miss our girl's night outs. They take the edge off and I get some great gossip. Mainly though, we get to talk about the boys. The, _hot,_ boys.

" Hey Rach! So am I taking 'Cedes to your house and you drive yourself?" I smiled at the brunette.

" That's the plan! Oh and guys," Her mood drastically changed. " I must warn you, my older brother is going to be home because my dads won't be here." My brain wondered over what she just said. Brother? Since when did she have an older brother? Oh! Blaine! That's right! Blaine is a freshman in collage. I've seen butt-loads of pictures of Rachel and Blaine together when she was about five and he was around seven. I nodded, not really thinking much of her 'warning'. Rachel waved us off and headed to her light blue Honda. Mercedes and I walked to my black Navigator.

" So, do you think Rachel's brother is gonna be hot?" Mercedes wondered aloud.

" Um, I don't know. But isn't that sort of pathetic; perving on your best friend's older brother? Plus, we don't even know if he's gay. Or attractive in this case." She shrugged and I unlocked my baby's doors. We chatted while I drove three cars behind Rachel. She reached her house sooner than we did. With my luck, Mercedes and I got caught behind some idiot who bumped another person's back bumper.

" Ugh, you've got to be kidding me!" I threw my hands up dramatically. Mercedes patted my knee. The black skinny jeans I was wearing began to feel a bit uncomfortable. And my white deep v-neck with a black scarf was getting itchy. Seeing this, obviously I'm _not_ a patient person. Mercedes saw me in my, drastic state, and turned up the radio. I lit up hearing Katy Perry's Teenage Dream. Half way through the song, the traffic began to move.

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and_

_Built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

Our music was blasting and we were singing at the top of our lungs. Still singing, we reached Rachel's house where the familiar girl stood talking to a guy with pretty brown curls. Rachel must have heard our music – I mean, who couldn't? Anyway, she must have heard us blasting the Top 40's because she turned around. That frown on her face flipped faster than you can say Gaga. I loosened the scarf around my neck a bit, covering some of my pale white chest.

" Kurtsie, 'Cedes!" Rachel's voice blared over my car's engine. I turned off the car and got out simultaneously to Mercedes.

" Hey Rach! I'm so excited!" I cried in a singsong voice. The girls hooked each of my arms and guided me to the house that I know all to well. The guy with the curls left the porch, most likely into the house.

" So, Rachel, was that your hot brother?" Mercedes asked hopefully. Rachel rolled her eyes in response.

" Well, I suppose you're going to _have_ to meet him some time today." Mercedes giggled and I playfully sighed.

" Blaine! Get down here and meet my friends!" Rachel yelled impatiently.

" Coming oh beloved sister!" His voice was smooth and, dare I say, _sexy_. Heavy footsteps avalanched down the stairs. And than, there he was. Beautiful brown curls filled his head. I shamelessly checked him out, trying to keep my jaw from hitting the floor. He was wearing a _very_ fitted black v-neck and blue skinny jeans. I was taller than him, but he was so much more muscular. And his eyes . . . They're like two hazel and dark green orbs. I felt my heart rattle against my ribcage, ready to pop out. Our eyes met for a brief second, than I looked away, a faint, dusty pink creeping onto my cheeks. Again, with my luck, Mercedes happened to see that whole thing.

" Blaine, this is Kurt and Mercedes. They're sleeping over. Now go away." Rachel announced in a bored tone, snapping me out of my hypnotized state. Mercedes lightly nudged my bicep and gave me her cheeky smile. She stood on her tippy toes and whispered into my ear.

" He is one fine piece of ass," My face went bright red and I held back a laugh.

" Now, now, Rachel, let's not be rude. Hello Mercedes," He took Mercedes' hand and kissed her knuckle. " Kurt," Blaine shook my hand and gave me a wink. He winked at me! Well, he is sort of a flirt. Just because he flirts with everyone doesn't mean he likes me. Mercedes was stifling her laughter by trying to cover it with a cough. I shot her a shut-up-and-tell-me-what's-going-on look. She shrugged nonchalantly. Blaine retreated back upstairs after having a sibling quarrel.

" Damn Kurt! Someone's got the hots for you!" Mercedes said loud enough for only Rachel and I to hear. Again, my face turned seven different shades of red.

" I have to agree Kurt. Blaine did look smitten with you when he saw you in the car." Rachel couldn't help but let the grin turn her lips up.

" Oh shut up guys. Why would a guy like _Blaine_ be interested in a plain old boring _Kurt_." I argued.

" Well, why don't you scoot your little behind up there and ask him yourself?" Mercedes edged. I shook my head. That was a ridiculous idea! Me going up to Blaine five minutes after I met him and saying, ' I think I'm completely in love with you! Have my gaybies!' Hell no.

" That, my dear friends, is a definite _no_." I pushed the girls upstairs to Rachel's room. I sat myself next to Mercedes on the yellow and pink bed spread.

" So Rachel," Mercedes began. " What do you have in mind for movies? Personally I'm feeling some Disney coming up in this house." We all shared a laugh.

" I second that!" I shouted. " Today, I feel like watching Tangled." Mercedes nodded.

" Than Tangled it is!" Rachel giggled. Than, her face went into a blank expression. " Blaine has Tangled in his room." I scoffed lightly. A legal adult watching a Disney movie? That seems a bit pathetic. And creepy.

" I nominate Kurt to get the DVD," Mercedes stated plainly.

" I second that," Rachel agreed. " That's two against one Kurt. Go on, shoo!" She scooted me along to her doorway. Right as I stepped into the hallway, she shut her door, locking it behind her.

" You're only allowed back in once you've gotten the disk!" Rachel yelled through the door. I sighed and slumped over to Blaine's shut door. Giving myself a mental pep talk, I finally knocked at his door.


	2. Chapter 2

02/01/2012

**A/N: Holy crap! I seriously did not expect this to get reviews XD I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm super freakin sorry for not updating. SO MANY PROJECTS ;;A;;**

**I don't own Glee, sadly.**

_**" Just a minute!" I heard him shout from what sounded like a washroom. **_

_ He was in the shower? That is amazing._ To be honest, everything he did was amazing. Taking a shower was probably one of the many things he did that was incredibly hot. Blaine with water dripping off of his hopefully built torso down towards his—

" Hey Kurt! What's up?" The adult was being a cheerful puppy again, breaking me out of my inappropriate thoughts. I was trying as hard as possible not to stare at his _very_ toned and wet chest. I literally forgot why I was there before seeing the DVD. He was loosely clutching his towel that was drooping down. His V-shaped lines were clear and defined. It took _all_ of my strength not to ravish the boy right there.

" I uh—Rachel and, uh, Mercedes wanted me to get Tangled for us." My face was flushed and my voice was two octaves higher than it usually is. Smirking at my nervousness, he slowly strolled over to the fun movie.

" Have fun," He whispered. We shared a five second glance before I thanked him and speed walked away from his view.

" Rachel, open this damn door before I have a freaking heart attack out here!" I yell-whispered through gritted teeth at her door.

" Do you have the movie?" I could hear Mercedes cracking up. Her famous laughter roared when I pounded a fist onto Rachel's door. I have _no _idea why I was a still friend with these girls.

" Okay! Geez Kurt you don't have to break my door!" She flung the door open. I threw the DVD at Mercedes who was laughing harder than a freaking hyena.

" Both of you shut up. Story time." Rachel and Mercedes quickly shut their mouths. Mercedes was trying as hard as possible to stifle her laughter.

" Okay, so, I was waiting at the door and Mr. Hottie-Pants had just got out of the shower. He opened the door and," I stopped for a second. " Are you sure you want to hear what I'm about to say Rach?" She was staring at me with giant eyes, nodding her head for me to continue.

" Oh God, it was the hottest thing I've ever seen in my whole effing life! I swear to a magic dwarf in a teapot I was going to jump him. So much for me controlling my stupid teenage hormones. . ." Mercedes squealed and hugged me.

" Oh my boo has gone and got himself a hot man!" Rachel was laughing even harder than the time I set up the Barbra Flash Mob.

" Now, now 'Cedes; I never said we were together. I just shamelessly checked his incredibly built body out and left with my jaw still connected to my face." Rachel wiped a tear off of her face and stopped her everlasting laughter. She sighed and jumped on the bed next to Mercedes.

" Ready for the movie?" The lighting was perfect due to the setting sun.

" Of course!" Mercedes and I shouted in unison.

" Wait," I teetered on the thought of getting popcorn from downstairs. " If I get popcorn with you guys share it with me?" Mercedes nodded.

" Yes! You know where the popcorn is right?" Rachel yipped.

" Of course Rach. This is my second house you do know." I threw a mocking look at her. She unskillfully threw a pink pillow at me, missing by an inch. I stuck my tongue out at her and waltzed out of the room. It was only six o'clock, yet the house was extremely dark. _Well isn't this just dandy . . ._ I scoffed in my head. Walking carefully, I found my way to the stairs. A faint glow of the kitchen light lit my way to my destination. To be honest, I had no idea what I was in for. How was I suppose to know there would be the sexiest man alive in Rachel Anderson-Berry's kitchen? Blaine stood in front of the fridge, _shirtless_, with his curls poking left and right. I caught him in the act of drinking from the milk jug. As soon as he heard me step in, he whipped the jug away from his mouth and wiped his upper lip. I smirked.

" Caught in the act, eh?" I teased him. Why not? He seemed to have fun doing it to me with his amazing body just _taunting_ me. The scared look quickly disappeared from his gorgeous face and turned into a very relived one.

" Jesus Kurt I thought you were Rachel! She would have decapitated me!" He placed a hand over his heart, clutching his peck as if he was holding his heart. At that moment I was _very_ jealous of that hand.

" Anyways, what brings you down here?" Blaine leaned against the counter. I cleared my throat, preparing myself to talk and not sound like a complete idiot.

" Mercedes and Rachel wanted me to get some popcorn for the movie." No one has any idea of how happy I was with myself being able to speak a full sentence to Blaine without turning into an even _more_ high pitched, stuttering mess. Blaine nodded slowly. I casually walked to the pantry where the popcorn was placed oh so neatly. Taking one out, I noticed Blaine _was still here_. Trying not to acknowledge the fact that a hot, shirtless, gay guy was just _standing_ there, I plopped the food into the microwave setting it in there for two minutes. Us just standing in the kitchen was starting to get extremely awkward.

" So, uh, Blaine. You got a boyfriend," WHAT? Why did I just ask that? As I was just about to run away whilst crying hysterically, Blaine started chuckling. I looked at him wide-eyed.

" No I don't. I was dating this guy Jeremiah, but it didn't work out. What about you?" I was absolutely flabbergasted. Blaine just asked me if I had a boyfriend after I asked him. Could this mean he wants to hook up? Of course not . . . Why would he? _Oh crap! I should answer him._ I thought.

" N—No. I don't." My cheeks warmed up. How embarrassing! He probably thinks I'm just some lame kid who can't even snatch up a boyfriend. I sighed, expecting him to laugh and add a snide comment. But, being the gentleman, he nodded with a polite smile on his face. Relief washed over my body and face at how he didn't say anything about me being single and lonely.

" So," He dragged. " How's school going?" Crap. Why did he have to ask me the question in which there are no good responses to. Especially for me; the only out gay kid who's in glee club. I thought of an answer that didn't reveal too much of my horrid school life.

" Pretty good," I answered shrugging my shoulders. I didn't look him in the eye. My response wasn't a _complete _lie. I mean, it was pretty good _grade_ wise, not socially. Come to think of it, I'm only friends with Rachel, Mercedes, and_ maybe_ Tina. We never really talk.

" Kurt, I know you're lying." He stated blatantly. I groaned and threw my head up towards the ceiling.

" Why do you want to know?" I asked in sort of a sassy tone. He laughed lightly. The same laugh that makes me swoon.

" Well, I just want to see how you're doing. I haven't talked to you in forever Kurt. We _need_ to catch up." A goofy grin was plastered on his face. How could I resist? I can't lie to the most adorable and the sexiest man alive without feeling so guilty it could kill me " It sucks." I said sighing. " I'm the only out kid at my school and it's like I'm a living target. Plus I'm in glee so that makes everything worse. But there's this one Neanderthal who makes it his only goal to make my life a living Hell. It's so hard, and I can't do anything about it. No one even notices or tries not to notice." I could feel myself welling up. No! I will _not_ make myself look like a baby and cry in front of Blaine. Before I knew it, the shirtless man was pulling me into a hug. I really, _really_ like that feeling. Tears still decided to spill down my cheeks as I hugged Blaine back with a sturdy hold. Cries wracked my body as I held onto Blaine for dear life. No one has ever cared for me about this stuff besides my dad who didn't really know how to react. With Blaine, I'd image he was bullied as well. I held onto Blaine without really thinking about it. Most of the things that zoomed in my mind were, ' Oh God he's so muscular,' and ' He's so sweet I think I'm in love,'. Too soon for my liking, Blaine pulled away from the hug.

" I'm so sorry Kurt. I was taunted at my old high school too and it really," He let out an annoyed sigh. " Pissed me off. I know it is unbelievably hard to go through all this but I assure you. It get's better." I was now sobbing at this point. Blaine raked me into another hug. We stood there like that until we hear footsteps thunder down their beautiful staircase.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm glad you're all liking the story :D Enjoy this chapter. Again, sorry for the crappy updating times. I was away for a week at a totally awesome camp that so happened to have no internet/cell reception. :(**

**I do not own Glee :'(**

_**We stood there like that until we hear footsteps thunder down their beautiful staircase.**_

" Blaine Everett Anderson-Berry! Did you make my best friend cry?" Rachel screeched. Mercedes looked like she was going to smack someone, _hard_.

" I swear to God pretty boy, if you made my baby cry I will rip all your precious curls out of your head," Mercedes growled, clenching her fists. Blaine, looking startled, backed off of me much to my disliking.

" Whoa, girls calm down! I didn't make him cry! He was just—he was just telling me how hard he has it at school . . ." I instantly saw Rachel's eyes soften. Mercedes however remained in her bitch-mode. The microwave finally dinged, startling Blaine and I. As quickly as possible, I got a bowl and just put the bag into the bowl, not even opening it.

" C'mon girls," I mumbled, wiping my eyes. Rachel was right behind me, rubbing my arm soothingly. Mercedes lingered behind, walking up to Blaine.

" If you break his heart, I will not hesitate to break your legs." She warned, following Rachel and I. We entered Rachel's room and I let out a sad, angry, and just exhausted sigh. Rachel sat down on the bed next to me and continued rubbing my bicep. Seconds later Mercedes lightly shut the door and turned around, hand on hip.

" You gonna tell us what's going on baby?" She asked a bit demandingly. I sighed again and nodded.

" Yeah. So I went down to get the popcorn and Blaine was in there drinking milk," Rachel stopped me for a second.

" Was he drinking it out of the carton again?" I let out a strained laugh.

" Yeah he was. He said he thought I was you and you were going to cut his head off if you saw him." She scowled and nodded, ushering me to go on. I held onto the tears as I explained to the girls.

" So we were talking and he asked how school was. And how am I supposed to answer that? I have the crappiest life at school it's not even funny. I—I explained to him about K—Karofsky and he just looked at me with sympathy filled eyes. I started crying while I was t—talking and he just hugged me. He said he knows what I'm going through and I should know that it always g—gets better." I was sobbing again and Rachel pulled me into a soft, comforting hug. I felt the dip in the bed as Mercedes sat on the other side of me.

" Oh honey. I'm sorry." Mercedes whispered hugging me as well. We sat there for a couple of minutes until Rachel broke the silence.

" Well," She sniffled, wiping her eyes carefully. " We have a _happy_, _wonderful_ movie to watch. Who's in?" Mercedes and I shared a glance and let out a roar of laughter.

" Of course we're in Rach! You should know that I only come to you house for free Disney movies." I smirked sarcastically. I scooted up to the head of Rachel's bed and laid my head onto her plush pillows. Rachel and Mercedes soon joined me after Rachel inserted the disk to the player. The opening began with Flynn talking about how this was a story of how he died. Rachel squealed and held a giant smile on her face, dimples visible. Half way into the movie, around the part when Flynn took Repunzel to the city to get her hair braided and such, Rachel and Mercedes were dead asleep on either of my shoulders. I shook my head and realized my bladder was literally about to explode. Carefully, I shimmied out of the way of the girls' heads and scooted of the bed to the TV. Turning it off, I sprinted to the bathroom to relief myself. Their bathroom had light blue walls and a white trim. There was one big window by the toilet that had always freaked me out, but they had only recently put some draping curtains on it. After washing my hands, I lazily walked out of the bathroom and clumsily knocked into some one or something in the darkness of the hallway.

" Oops, sorry, who ever I knocked into. Unless you're a plant. I'm just gonna assume you're a plant and walk away before I lose anymore sanity." I mumbled.

" Wait Kurt," My eyes had adjusted more to the darkness and I saw Blaine, whom now had a shirt on, standing there. I inwardly groaned, not wanting to face the boy who had stole my heart unknowingly. I had made such a complete idiot of myself crying in the kitchen in his arms; although it was so very comfortable.

" Oh, hi Blaine. Sorry I can't really see." I shrugged, still having my eyes way open to absorb as much light as possible.

" Hey can we talk in my room for a second? I—I just want to say something to you before you go to sleep." Blaine sounded a bit distant and unsure.

" O-kay . . ." I dragged, following him, thinking of things he might have wanted to discus. Maybe he found out I love him and he thinks it's creepy! Or maybe he just thinks I'm way too annoying and he hates me. That sounds logical right? Probably not . . . We got into his room which was like any other guy's room, besides mine of course. Posters of guitars and old cars, papers laying around with cans of soda; a regular guy room.

" So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked, twirling my thumbs nervously. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. Oh God, he is going to tell me bad news. That's like the number one sign of bad news right there!

" Y'know what Kurt this was stupid. Sorry, never mind. I can't believe I was going to do this . . ." He said with defeat heavy in his voice.

" Uh, what? W—What were you going to say?" I pushed, wanting to know now more than ever. He groaned aloud and dropped his head into his hands, dragging it along his face.

" I'll just tell you tomorrow, I'm a little tired any ways. Goodnight Kurt." He patted my shoulder.

" Goodnight Blaine. I'll see you tomorrow." I muttered as I slowly walked out of his room, still very confused on what Blaine wanted to say. Maybe everything will be clear and will make more sense in the morning. I walked to the bed where the girls laid, snoring lightly. I snuggled up between them and fell into a deep, wonderful sleep, dreaming about Blaine.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for leaving it at such a suspenseful part. Hopefully this will make everything awesome :D. HURRAH FOR QUICK UPDATES c:**

**I don't own Glee . . . If I did, it would be called Klaine.**

_**I snuggled up between them and fell into a deep, wonderful sleep, dreaming about Blaine.**_ I woke up to the sound of Blaine mumbling something to Rachel in the room that sounded like, ' I just want a few minutes alone with him.' Rachel whispered something back.

" I know he's sleeping Rach, just let me be in there with him for a little bit until he wakes up." He was raising his voice a little bit, getting irritated with his sister.

" Okay, just—if he wakes up, say you were getting something for me." She said, stomping away. I lay there, pretending to be asleep, as Blaine walked over slowly. My eyes resumed shut but I felt the bed dip as he sat down about an inch away from my butt.

" So beautiful," He whispered softly, index finger tracing my jaw line. I seriously was going to spring up out of bed and scream; but I didn't. I sighed lightly, trying to make it seem like I was sleeping. Blaine lay down next to me. I could tell only because the weight on the bed shifted and I could feel his warm breath ghosting over my face. He smelled like coconuts, mint, and a hint of coffee he probably had this morning.

" I want to tell you so much," He whispered again. Feeling like I was going to have a heart attack, that feeling got worse as Blaine pulled up and arm and lightly placed it on my waist, trying not to 'wake me up'. As if I did it only to find warmth, I snuggled up to Blaine's firm chest and nuzzled my nose into his soft shirt. I heard this breath hitch as I did so. Blaine fooled me by letting me think nothing better could happen. He leaned in and planted the softest kiss onto my head and rested his own head there. I really don't think he cared if I 'woke up' any time soon. I seriously thought I was going to die. Blaine, the handsome man I'm in love with just called me beautiful, cuddled me, and kissed my freaking head! Right when I was actually about to fall asleep, wrapped in Blaine's scent and warmth, he started speaking again, vocal cords humming against my face.

" You're so amazing Kurt. I want to be with you so bad, but I can't." I wanted to yell why but I remained silent.

" You're seventeen and I'm nineteen. It's not okay . . . Plus Rachel would go crazy on me." Blaine let out a low chuckle. He sighed again and rested his chin upon my fluffy hair. As I got comfortable, Blaine began to move. He was leaving! No! I let go of him and let out a small whine. He left the room without saying a word.

" Holy crap," I whispered. Feeling extremely giddy, I hopped out of bed and jumped up and down in front of Rachel's mirror mentally chanting, ' Blaine likes me, Blaine likes me, Blaine likes me!' I calmed myself down and made myself look sleepier as I walked out the door. Hearing Mercedes' voice echo in the kitchen, I walked in that direction, slouching slightly. I saw Rachel and Mercedes seated at the table and Blaine leaning against the counter. His eyes brightened in my presence.

" Morning baby!" Mercedes hollered. I smiled brightly and hugged the girl.

" Morning 'Cedes. Good morning Ms. Rachel." She got up and hugged me tightly.

" Good morning Kurtsie." Rachel's grin couldn't get any wider. I rolled my eyes and pecked her forehead.

" Morning Blaine." I said gently looking at him with my gleaming eyes. He gazed at me for a short second and replied.

" M—Morning Kurt." I could barely see the blush fanning his cheeks. Have I always missed that? Wow, I'm oblivious.

" So Kurt! I made eggs and toast!" Rachel said, snapping me out of my daze. Smiling warmly at the short girl, I sat down next to Mercedes.

" That sounds great Rachel! Thank you."

" You make the best dang eggs I've ever eaten in my life Rachel. What the Hell are in these little suckers?" I shook my head and laughed at Mercedes. We all laughed except for Blaine. I never heard his voice. Looking over at him, I noticed his eyes were fixed on me. Well; that's awkward, looking over and having someone be staring right at you. I quickly whipped my head back forward.

" Thanks for the food Rach. I'm gonna go take a shower." Blaine muttered, leaving with an odd aurora around him. I let a confused look posses my facial expressions after the adult left.

" Damn Kurt. That boy as fallen for you. _Hard_." Mercedes said, poking at her eggs.

" I have to agree with Mercedes Kurt. Blaine didn't stop talking about you for a single second this morning while you were sleeping. He even—never mind . . ." She hushed herself after serving me my eggs and toast.

" You can't do that Rach! Once you've brought it up you have to tell me!" I argued, wanting to know more on this.

" He wanted to go in and . . . Just _talk_ to you but you were sleeping. I left after he walked in so I don't know what went down." She said with a hushed voice, not wanting Blaine to hear. I pursed my lips in a tight line, trying as hard as possible not to yell out to the world that Blaine _like_, likes me.

" Really?" I whispered in a small voice. " He likes me?" I felt my heart beating faster and faster. Rachel nodded, biting her lip to keep her smile from getting wider.

" I kept telling the boy that you feel the same way about him but he just got all sad and said that I was lying and it would never work because of the ages. I felt like slapping that fool silly. It's only two years!" Mercedes joined in. We continued talking on this subject until we heard Blaine talking on the phone with someone.

" Wait shh," Rachel instructed. We eavesdropped on Blaine who was upstairs, still talking loud enough.

' No Sebastian I don't want to go out tonight. Because I'm busy! Okay. Okay. Maybe later alright? I just don't feel up to it today. Yeah. Bye.' One thing and one thing only washed over my mind: who the _Hell _is Sebastian?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wassup mai people : AGAIN I'm so very, VERY sorry about not updating because I've been CRAZZZY about the Hunger Games and I recently found my unfinished Pokémon Black game soooo… Yeah. I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I doesn't own Glee . . . There for I am not happy :C**

_**One thing and one thing only washed over my mind: who the Hell is Sebastian?**_ I glanced over at Rachel who had a grim look on her face. Mercedes looked at me with the same level of confusion. We heard the shower start and I turned into a full fledge rage machine.

" Who the _Hell_, is _Sebastian_?" I growled to Rachel who still had a cold stone face. She rolled her eyes and mumbled something.

" What?" 'Cedes and I asked in unison. She whipped her head around to us.

" I said he's some _whore_ that Blaine 'meets up with' sometimes . . ." I could _hear_ the hurt in her voice. Feeling like I was just set a flame, turned to ashes, spit on, than thrown into one of the pits of Hell, Rachel was still more important at this moment. Tears were obviously welling in her eyes.

" I know sweetie, I know . . ." I held onto Rachel. 'Cedes and I guided the softly crying girl to their soft sofa. Rachel dug her face into my collarbone. This poor girl. Her only sibling hooks up with some nasty guy just to, _do it_, while she worries.

" I—I just don't want t—to see him g—get hurt," She whimpered. Her voice tugged on my heartstrings.

" I know honey. It's because you're such a good person; you can't help but care for _everyone_. That's why we love you so much." Mercedes was glaring at the ground while I continued comforting Rachel. My gut twisted in a burning rage towards Sebastian _and _Blaine for making my best friend like this.

" Rach," I whispered gently in her ear. She murmured in reply. " I'm going to get dressed and then the tree of us can go to the Lima Bean, alright?" She pulled herself off of me and wiped her eyes carefully.

" Alright Kurt. We'll w—wait for you in the car." Rachel replied with light, post-crying hiccups. I trotted lightly upstairs hoping to the God I don't believe in that Blaine was still in the shower. Guess those odds were in my favor; Blaine's shower was still running. Running into Rachel's room, I quickly pulled off my sweats and tank top and replaced them with a light green button-up, very tight black skinny jeans, my knee high boots, and a dark green bowtie. After inspecting myself thoroughly in the mirror, I coiffed up my hair and grabbed my overnight bag. I raced out of her room to the stairs where I was stopped by an infuriating voice.

" Hey, uh, Kurt?" Cringing inwardly, I warped around slowly.

" Yeah?"

" C—Can you come here for a minute?" His head was peaking out from behind the doorway, curls free and damp. I resisted the urge to scream at him for making stupid decisions with _Sebastian_ and silently went to his room. I pushed the door in slightly, popping my head in a bit.

" You can come in," He said shyly. Why is he being shy? What the Hell is going on? He was situated on the foot of his bed, towel wrapped around his waist and shirtless. He was fiddling with his thumbs.

" What did you want to say?" I asked, a bit annoyed with him. I placed a hand on my put out hip. He became more nervous than he was before.

" I just—just wanted to uh, tell you some—something." I relaxed a bit and sat next to him. How can I stay angry?

" Go ahead," I said in a much gentler tone. He cleared his throat a bit.

" Kurt, I know this might be a bit, odd, per say, but . . . I, I really like you." He said with the most vulnerable look on his face it could make a puppy melt. I felt my heart twinge and explode with joy and fear all at the same time it physically hurt.

" R—Really?" I asked utterly started. I know he confessed all of his heart to me while I was 'sleeping', but it's so much different hearing it from him, both aware. He laughed lightly.

" Yeah, really. I understand if you like, never want to see me again it's just . . . I _needed_ to get that off my chest." Blaine kneaded the side of his head with his index and middle fingers.

" _Well_," I drew out, picking up one of his limp hands and squeezing it a bit. " I like you too. A lot." He looked up at me with shiny eyes.

" Are you serious? You like me? Really?" He immediately turned into a happy puppy.

" I am _very_ serious. You're so cute." He blushed. It was weird to directly say to Blaine that I like him. His face slowly fell than and he pursed his lips, uttering a soft curse.

" What's the matter?" I asked, stroking the back of his hand lightly.

" It's just—there's this _guy_ who I sorta . . . You know, _do stuff_, with and he's expecting me tonight . . ." I felt the rage come back again.

" Blaine. If it's really that hard of a situation in which you have to choose whether you want to have sex with some guy or be in an actual relationship than I don't think we can do this." I motioned with my hand between us.

" No, no Kurt that's not it at all. I just don't want to be rude. I don't know how to let him down lightly . . ." He grabbed my hands and held them against his naked chest. Understanding now, I let my heart melt some more after this perfect human being.

" Listen Blaine, you deal with this whole guy thing while I take Rach and 'Cedes out for coffee. Text me later okay?" I picked out a random pen and a sticky note and wrote my number. He smiled and stood up. Pulling me into a warm hug, I felt brave enough to kiss his cheek. His whole face reddened and I giggled lightly.

" See you later Blaine,"

" See you later Kurt," I floated down the stairs to their front door on cloud nine. I have to quickly put on my angry and pitifully façade before I can face 'Cedes and Rachel; they'll be able to tell what's up. I put on my grim face and walked out the door less bubbly, hoping I can fool the teenage girls.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey there! Once again, I am very sorry for being an ass and not updating. I love you all so much though : So . . . I hope you like this chapter :D**

_**I put on my grim face and walked out the door less bubbly, hoping I can fool the teenage girls. **_I saw Rachel sitting in the front seat of my car, looking down in despair. I honestly _did_ feel bad, but I couldn't help but feel so excited with Blaine! Is that bad? Probably. Thankfully, I am one of the best actors ever so I can pull off this sorrow and bad aura for the girls. Opening my door, Rachel smiled softly at me. Mercedes was in the back looking down, shattered really. Why was she so affected by this? I know we're all besties and seeing one of us, or more, down makes us all messed up, but she looks like she's about to murder someone.

" I'm really sorry Rachel," I heard Mercedes say after we started going. Her voice was so broken it pulled at my heart roughly.

" I—It's alright Mercedes. I know B—Blaine will find out what's right. One day . . ." She had post-crying hiccups still. With my free hand a rubbed her forearm softly, adding some comfort. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket softly, but chose to ignore it as we continued down the road to the Lima Bean. We made it, silence the whole way after, and walked in, silent still.

" I'll order guys, go find a seat somewhere," I said quietly, still not sure how I should talk. They nodded and went to a four-seater table near a window. Seeing there was a rather large line, I checked for my phone that was beeping, telling me that there was a message I haven't checked out yet. It was an unknown number.

_**From: Unknown**_

_**Hey Kurt ;) It's Blaine. Just wanted you to have my number in your phone. I'll see you later XOXOXO**_

I seriously felt my heart explode, melt, and grow again in like two seconds as I read that text.

_**To: Blaine x**_

_**oh hey blaine :) rach and cedes r pretty upset about the whole seb thing. i havent told them about us yet. still to early. i'll see u later maybe ;)**_

The woman at the stand was waiting, impatiently might I add, for me as I texted.

" Sir, would you please hurry up? We've got a line you know." Her tone was rude and obviously sarcastic when she told me to '_please hurry_'. How irritating. I gave my own bitch glare.

" Sorry, _Ma'am_. I didn't know it was a crime to text in a café. I'll have a non-fat grande mocha, a peppermint hot chocolate, and a green tea." She glowered at me.

" What's you name . . .?" She muttered.

" Kurt." I paid and walked to the table where the girls were chatting amongst themselves, not too cheerfully, but still, good enough.

" Hey boo," Mercedes said a bit happier than before. " You got me my peppermint hot coco right?" She pointed a finger at me accusingly. I laughed lightly.

" Of course I did darling. And I got you, Miss Berry, your green tea." She smiled a full smile, eyes crinkling.

" It's great for my vocal chords." She rubbed her throat, being herself again. My phone buzzed again in my pocket. Mercedes looked over this time.

" Uh, just, Brittney. Yeah, her cat is stuck under her bed and I'm just helping her get him out." Rachel nodded.

" Yeah, I can see that." She said, twirling her hair and staring out the window.

" Don't get me wrong, I love that girl, she's just a bit slow in the head . . ." Mercedes said thoughtfully.

" Yeah," Rachel and I said simultaneously. We all laughed.

" Kurt, you're non-fat grande mocha, peppermint hot chocolate, and green tea are ready," The rude teen said, bored. I rolled my eyes and signed that she was crazy to the girls as I got up to get the drinks. I could hear the soft giggles of Rach and 'Cedes. My phone was beeping at the table, telling me I have a missed text. I pulled out my phone.

_**From: Blaine x**_

_**I'm really sorry about the whole Sebastian thing Kurt. I don't want to mess anything up with you. I like you a lot.**_

Was it seriously possible to die over a text? Because I think I did right then. I tried my best to keep a straight face, but it was damn near impossible.

_**To: Blaine x**_

_**dont worry about it blaine :) its all in the past xoxo**_

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and took a sip from the steaming coffee. Rachel was staring at a spot on the table, rubbing the side of her neck while Mercedes swished around her coco in the cup.

" Hey Kurt," Rachel looked up at me with her big brown eyes, still red-rimmed.

" Yes darling?" I smiled at her softly.

" If Blaine asked you out, today, after this whole incident what would you say?" Well crap. How was I supposed to answer that? If I said yes, she'd be all on my ass about how I don't care about her. But, if I said no, she'd get all upset about how he likes me so much and I like him so why even deny it. I pondered on my answer for a bit before deciding just to say the truth to her question.

" I'd say yes. I would never pass up an opportunity to be with Blaine. I really, really like him. Even if he was desperate enough to be with some tramp, I would still be with him." Rachel pursed her lips and nodded, keeping quiet and sipping her tea. Had I said the wrong thing? Did I mess pretty much everything up? Oh well. She asked me a question, I gave her my answer. Plain as that. Mercedes decided not to make eye contact with me anymore.

" Why Kurt? Why do you like Blaine so much? Why is he so special?" Rachel continued with her petty questions.

" Because he's sweet, gorgeous, amazingly talented, and just overall great. I can't think of any other person I'd rather be with." I said with a bored tone, taking a swig of coffee. I could see rage, sadness, and just being shocked pass over Rachel's features. I said something before she could get any of her argument in.

" And you know what Rachel, what Blaine did with Sebastian is none of your business. He's an adult, he can handle his own issues. He doesn't need you to play mommy for him. You need to quit worrying about Blaine, and start worrying about yourself. You think you're being selfless but you're not. You're only doing this for you. God Rachel, is there ever a moment when you think about someone else?" I just kept getting louder with my rant.

" And another thing," Rachel stared at me with disbelief. " Blaine and I are dating now, so get over it. I'm happy right now and _both_ of you guys' attitudes are bringing me down. Mercedes, you're happy with Sam, stop moping and be content. Rachel, you're going to get married for Christ's sake to _my_ stepbrother. Stop thinking about other people's problems when you've got your own." With that, I stormed out of the café, not daring to look back and I rounded the corner sitting in despair. I felt a few tears leak out of my eyes as I dialed Blaine's number. It picked up on the second ring.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys! Again, so sorry for keeping you all waiting :C I hope you all are loving it :D**

**I don't own Glee. If I did, Finchel would have NO kisses at all. Only Klaine :**

_**It picked up on the second ring. **_

" Hey Kurt! How are you—wait are you crying? Kurt?" Blaine sounded broken when I choked out another sob.

" I'm so sorry Blaine, I ruined everything," I wept into the receiver mercilessly. I heard loud rustling on the other end of the phone as Blaine moved around.

" Where are you Kurt; I'm coming to pick you up now." I heard the faint jingling of keys as the rustling stopped.

" I—I'm near the Lima Bean. I'm like, around the corner." I whimpered softly, not really caring about the fact that Blaine is going out of his way to help me.

" Stay put Kurt, I'm on my way," He said a bit forcefully, the sound of a car door slamming shut behind him. I whined a bit into the phone pushing end softly and placing it onto the ground next to me. I held my head in my hands, tears wetting them triumphantly.

Why must Rachel be so infuriating? Everything just has to be about her. And Mercedes; what's her deal? I just found myself getting madder and madder at the two girls who seemed to care about me. They're just selfish. Selfish and rude. My pitiful tears subsided as I sucked in a breath of the cool November air. It licked the tips of my ears frugally as I waited another quick minute.

A light blue-gray Honda Civic came around the corner at a somewhat alarming pace. Blaine was in the drivers' seat with a ruffled brow. His eyes scanned the area quickly, eventually falling on me. His features visibly relaxed when he found me, slowing the car down. He parked the car on the curb right next to me, jogging to my side.

" Kurt, what happened?" He asked softly sitting down next to me and taking my hand. He began rubbing soft circles onto the back of it, breathing lightly.

" I messed everything up," I croaked. " I told Rachel and Mercedes out of anger and than I left! I screwed it all up! If she wasn't being so—so self-absorbed, this crap wouldn't have happened!" Blaine wrapped a protective, strong pair of arms around my shoulders and turned my body towards him, taking me into an awkward seated hug.

" Kurt, honey, don't worry about it. In the worst circumstances, Rachel will be mad at you for four days; six tops. I don't know about Mercedes though . . . She's a bit of a brute when it comes to drama like this." He let out a huff and ran a hand through his plush curls.

" I'm sorry for being an idiot kid. I have never had a boyfriend before and it's kind of difficult when he happens to be one of my'best friend's' brother." I murmured gently. Blaine remained silent after what I said. Did he feel like I didn't want him because of all this? Because that is _defiantly_ not the case. I will go to the end of the world for Blaine. He's all I really got right now.

" You know Kurt, you don't have to be with me. If it gets too hard for you, feel free to let yourself go. It—It will probably kill me a little on the inside, but I'll always respect you and your decisions. You mean the world to me Kurt. I can't think about being without you, even if my sister is going to be the top-bitch." He grinned a bit but I heard the hurt and pain in his voice telling me this. I felt like someone had just shot me in the heart. Hearing that from Blaine was like having a puppy being taken away.

" Blaine I never want you to think that I'll leave you because things are difficult. Couples have issues. All of them do. But only the good ones can solve the issues with words and understanding. We'll get through this, together. I'm not leaving you anytime soon." Blaine stared at me with huge, glossy eyes.

I saw him gazing around for any potential homophobes before kissing me straight on the lips. Our mouths moved and fitted together perfectly, like we're made for each other. He soon backed off, leaning his forehead against mine.

" You really are perfect you know that?" I let a breathless giggle. It's amazing how much we could fix in a mere ten minutes. If it was Rachel and Finn doing something like that, they'd fight, break up, and than get back together two days later. Madness really. Blaine hugged me again before pulling me to my feet.

" C'mon; let's go hang out some where." He kissed my cheek slowly and sensually before opening the passenger door to me. I was blushing like a freaking tomato. I seriously thought I was going to explode from Blaine's dapper gentleman-ness. He shut the door for me, making me squeal inwardly, and got in on his side. We exchanged a quick glance before pulling away from the curb.

" So . . . Where are we going?" I asked lightly, not wanting to break the comfortable silence. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye.

" It's a special place. I would always go there after school and hang out by myself. I had bullies too, Kurt. They'd chase me home with pocket knifes and wrenches. They could never find me here though." Blaine's voice began to get a little darker. More sinister if anything.

My phone was buzzing like no tomorrow with texts and calls from Mercedes and Rachel. I ignored them, not wanting to hear their complaining about the world and how it spins on an axis. We finally arrived to a huge plain with peppering of light purple flowers. There wasn't really a parking spot but a dirt indent of where cars had obviously stopped. Blaine cut the engine and got out, quickly rounding to open my door for me.

" Always the gentleman," I crooned. He let out a distanced laugh and took my hand, squeezing it lightly. We brushed pass the tall grass that went up to my knees to a more flattened, trimmed land. There it was. Something I'd never seen before or at least that I remember. I stood there mouth agape and Blaine kissed my cheek softly. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.


End file.
